<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Everything you dream about will come true by MadiGriffindor</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22862047">Everything you dream about will come true</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadiGriffindor/pseuds/MadiGriffindor'>MadiGriffindor</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Clexa (Madi)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adoption, F/F, figure skating</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 05:48:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,929</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22862047</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadiGriffindor/pseuds/MadiGriffindor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Clarke Griffin and Lexa Woods are famous actresses, live in Beverlyhills, have been married for two years, dream of a child, and consider an alternative to adoption.  Madi, an active, sweet and purposeful girl, but unfortunately an orphan, makes great strides in figure skating, dreams of becoming an Olympic champion. This story is about years of fortunate coincidence, when fate is preparing an unexpected surprise for all the heroes.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clarke Griffin/Lexa, clarke griffin and madi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>43</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Hard life, but sometimes happy…</strong>
</p><p><em>Hy my name is Madi Flanery, I’m 12 years old, but tomorrow will be my 13th birthday, and tomorrow at last, there will be my last competitions among kids, I will officially move to juniors! Oh yes, what kind of competitions are we talking about? I’m figure skater, this is my favorite sport, I can’t imagine my life without it, otherwise it’s just unbearable, because I’m orphan and I live in orphanage… My mother left me in the hospital right after birth, so from the very first days I’m alone, I heard that she did not lead a very healthy lifestyle and she didn’t need a child, but this is just gossip from the orphanage, and I probably will never know the truth... I cannot imagine my life without skates, a lot of people told that I was borne on ice, even my coach, surprised that I skate so much, ice is my way out, vocation, life ... otherwise it is simply unbearable, nobody needs you, nobody loves you, does not wait for you, figure skating and constant training save you from loneliness, here even if the coach needs you, and then not always, while you are small, the coach and the club do not need you  just so that in the future you become the hope of the nation, every little skater in Canada dreams about it without exception. I also have a very best friend, he really looks more like a brother, we really look like a family, Aden, my (non-biological) older brother, though only for one year, but arrogant as if by five! He skates with Jessica Hart, they are already juniors, they even reached the grand prix finals, in January they will perform in Turin, soon and I will be like him. Today we are returning to the orphanage together, this has not happened for a long time, we are in different styles, so the training starts and ends at different times, today it unexpectedly coincided, I was left for additional training, since tomorrow important competitions.</em> </p><p>“So, kid are you ready for tomorrow?”</p><p>“Aden, you are older than me just on one year… Stop call me like that, please!”</p><p>“Ok little bird…” He looked at Madi with a smug expression on his face.</p><p>“Do you know what? Go alone! I’m not a little!” Angry, she quickened her pace. </p><p>“Hey, calm down! It was a joke! You aren’t little, I agree, but I just wanted to defused the situation. Madi, stop getting nervous, you're all tense, especially tomorrow is your birthday! Forgot?” Aden barely caught up with a girl </p><p>“What birthday, tomorrow is a free program, my rating in juniors depends on this performance, I have to win…”</p><p>”Mmmm… I wanted to wait until tomorrow, but if so, happy birthday Madi!“ A boy from his backpack pulled out a plush dragon, with big eyes as in Madi’s favorite cartoon, it was her beloved Toothless.</p><p>“Aden, thank you, he is so cute! It is, my favorite.”</p><p>“Yes, Toothless!”</p><p>“But, it wasn’t necessary, it would be enough for me to say “Happy Birthday”… Thank you so much…”</p><p>“What do you mean it was not necessary? You are my family…” This act did not leave Madi indifferent, she almost burst into tears and Aden saw it, he just walked over and hugged her.</p><p>When they came to the orphanage, Madi took her new mascot in the form of a toy and went into the freedom to sleep, as tomorrow is an important day for her, for girl, in general, this is a sore subject, she comes there only to spend the night, there are no friends there and no one is waiting for her except Aden.</p><p>“Wow, who came, this is our star!” One of the girls ironically turned to Madi.</p><p>“Ahaha, future Olympic champion, what is it? Toy? You sleep with toy!?” Another Girls started to laughed with Madi.</p><p>She didn’t pay attention, just went to her bed and started got ready for sleep, but the "friends" did not want to calm down, they were annoyed by this girl, in a word envy, the children were cruel.</p><p>“Look at her, she’s conceited, she’s not talking to us!” She was the smallest and youngest of all, many used it, so they could offend and mock, Madi could not protect herself</p><p>“What do you want from me?” The girl was scared, she know look like that, they want to hit her.</p><p>“Nothing, just to teach you…”</p><p>The children began to surround the scared girl, but at this time the teacher, Miss Johnson, entered the room, and nothing happened. </p><p>”<em>I'm definitely lucky today” </em>For the first time in her life Madi was so happy about the appearance of this woman. </p><p>”What’s going on here!? Why you are not sleeping yet!?” She looked sternly at the girls and muttering to herself something under their breath each went to their bed, and Madi took a deep breath and fell asleep. </p><p><em>“When will it all end? I want a normal life like most children, where is justice? Maybe someone will ever love me and take me away from here?  Although most likely not...” </em>She hugged her toy with tears and fell asleep. <br/><br/>Soon Madi )</p><p> </p><hr/><p>
  <strong>Clarke Griffin and Lexa Woods life. </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Lexa woke up from the alarm, Clarke never heard him, slept like a dead, hated to wakeup, her wife even had to cheat to wake this owl.</p><p>”Clarke wake up we overslept!  It's time to go to the set, Roger will swear!”</p><p>”Whaaa? How!? It’s just…” She looked at the time and pushed, dying of laughter from Lexa. “Hahaha, very funny! Someday I kill you Lex!” The blonde was angry and laughed at the same time.</p><p>”Oh, come on, I never seen your look like that. “What’s happened? War? Oh no!” I love you, babe.” Lexa moved closer to her beloved and kissed passionately, but was stopped by her wife, who apparently decided to avenge the rise, playfully did not give herself a kiss, got out of bed, dressed only in an old T-shirt, which further excited Lexa. </p><p>“It isn’t fair, Clarke!”</p><p>”Get out of bed, I go to the shower, if you want with me, hurry up!” The blonde continued playfully all the same, and Lexa was already at the peak. </p><p>Together they went to take a shower, there they certainly played a little, Woods loved to wake up like this, hugging her lover. What else is needed for happiness?</p><p>“I adore you, Woods...” </p><p>“And I Clarke, how good it is that we have no children…” Over a cup of coffee, she dropped in her thoughts, and the wife realized that she said too much. </p><p>”Sorry babe… I want to be mom too, sorry…”</p><p>”No, it’s ok Lex, I didn’t think about it. We will succeed, someday we will have a mini Lexa.” Clarke smiled the most sincere smile, naturally she lied, she thought just about the child, but did not want to spoil the mood of her wife. </p><p>”Or mini Clarke… Of course it will! And I wanted to say that it’s fine, that no one can see us, this morning…” They continued kissing.</p><p>After the morning routine, Clark and Lex went to the set, they starred in a new television show, science fiction, and they were not late. </p><p>“Ok girls, start shooting in half an hour.” It was Roger, their director, strickt but fair boss. “Make up they normal so that they do not run away every take and do not get better...” The stylists began to fuss and began to carry out the director’s instructions, soon colleagues and good friends Bellamy and Echo joined Clarke and Lexa, they were also a couple. </p><p>“Good Morning, girls, sup?” Echo was in a good mood, what can’t you say about Bell. </p><p>“Morning…”</p><p>”Bell, what’s wrong, was Echo driving again?” Clarke started to laugh, Bellamy and Lexa with her.</p><p>”No! He just depressed! I don’t know about what, but he is soon 35 years old and our Bell thinks he is getting old, walked giggling to 35, and now he is depressing! And I'm a great driver!”</p><p>”Yeah, like Clarke! I will not get into your car anymore!” Lexa chuckled at her wife.</p><p>”Lexa! What!?” </p><p>“So, I'm always driving.” Bellamy and the brunette chuckled at Clarke and Echo, who were looking at each other with a displeased facial expression. Someone seems offended… </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. This kid…</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>First meeting ❤️👇🏻</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>For Clarke and Lexa today was a very productive day, they shot more than 36 scenes and with excellent quality, today they are tired, like their colleagues. As soon as they hid in their trailer, Lexa wanted her wife, right on the spot, but the blonde was still not available.</p><p>“Not today, Lex, I’m tired…” Of course she wasn’t, Clarke wanted just to taught her beloved.</p><p>”Clarke! I waited for this moment all day and now you are tired!?” When Lexa was angry, veins protruded around her neck and she turned crimson red, with tower eyes, Clarke found it cute, also this make up, just like a raccoon. </p><p>“Hey, calm down, my little raccoon…”</p><p>“Who!? Griffin!” The blonde sharply came closer and passionately kissed Lexa, they began to get excited, take off their clothes, but then there was a knock on the door and they abruptly looked apart from each other and remembered that they had not locked the door, it was Mila, she was an director assistant.</p><p>”Excuse me… Girls, Roger waiting for you and can you call Bellamy and Echo too, he waiting for them too, it’s important.”</p><p>”Ok, thank you Mila, just 10 minutes… Well, and so it all started well! We will continue at home, right?” Lexa looked hopefully at her wife and Clarke just sighed. </p><p>“Let's go already…” She was also a little upset. Fortunately, the friends were in the next trailer and there was no need to go far, Lexa knocked loudly and without waiting for an answer went inside.</p><p>”Lexa!” This is the only thing the blonde could say before her wife opened the door.</p><p>“I did not intervene?”</p><p>”In fact, it gets in the way!” Bellamy jumped up sharply and began to put on a sweater, apparently Clark and Lexa are not the only ones who, after filming, wanted to have fun. </p><p>”I did my best… Let’s go…”</p><p>”Where to?” Echo didn’t understand. </p><p>“Roger… He is waiting for us.”</p><p>”Why, he doesn’t like, our work?”</p><p>”Echo, we know exactly as much as you do, now we will find out everything ...” Clarke gestured to the door, they got out of the trailer and headed for the director. <br/><br/></p><p>When they came to Roger, he yelled on his assistance, then he noticed his main actors, calmed down and drew attention to them.</p><p>”Hello my dear friends, congratulations, you go to Canada!” Roger said it as if they were the most obvious things in the universe. Guys looked on each other with big eyes. </p><p>“What!?” Lexa was very surprised.</p><p>”Where to!? Roger!” Bellamy was also on the nerves when he heard this news.</p><p>”Blake and Woods, calm down! At first! There will be a meeting with fans of our series, you as the main characters will represent us… Tomorrow you must be in Toronto, fly out today…” </p><p>“This, of course, is all excellent and we are only in favor, but could have been warned earlier!?” Clarke still decided to vote. </p><p>”This is not all, as part of this event, a charity event will take place and celebrities from all over the world will come there and visit the children in the orphanage, I said that you should definitely take part… I thought this was not a bad advertisement for our series and you, so your plane is waiting for you in three hours...”</p><p>”Fine… Pack our baggage guys?” Echo tried to joke.</p><p>”Do we have a choice? We agree…” According to Lexa, it was clear that she was not happy, she had other plans for today ...</p><p>“Would you try to disagree! I remind you that the departure will be from Los Angeles International Airport, at 11 pm you will arrive there at 7 in the morning.” <br/><br/></p><p>Everyone dispersed and quickly went home to pack their bags. Lexa was upset and angry, but Clarke was absolutely calm. </p><p>”Stupid day! What am I supposed to do!?”</p><p>“Packing, don’t worry, we can do it in the plane or in the hotel.” The blonde winked at her wife and she immediately got in a good mood. </p><hr/><p>
  <em>Good morning and happy 13th birthday Madi, I'm glad and upset, I hate this day… As far as I remember, on November 26th, something terrible is happening to me, I never blew out the candles on the cake and made no wishes, the only one who congratulates me is Aden, everyone else pretends that this is a normal day like everyone else,  we are not accepted to congratulate on birthdays. And I would like to wake up in my room with a bunch of gifts and congratulations, and this day is only yours, how good it is when you have a family, all the attention on this day is only for you, but it’s impossible… I’m already 13, nobody wants to adopt a sufficiently adult child, everyone wants 4-6 years old kids, with them less trouble... And today, I woke up in a room where there are ten iron and terribly creaky beds, alone, also overslept!  I should already run to the morning workout, and I'm still in bed! not having breakfast I run to the cricket club where I train, many say that this is one of the strongest figure skating schools, maybe that’s true, but there you mostly do not work out, train as you like, and head coach Brian Orser pays attention  only to champions such as Yuzuru Hanyu, Javier Fernandez and Evgenia Medvedeva... Children are not interested in him, although when important competitions for kids, he occasionally tells us something, and so himself, but Hanyu it’s my idol and I would like to be like him, a two-time Olympic champion, but my favorite is the Russian Evgeni Plushenko, for me the best of the best, an idol from idols!  He went through four olympiads and won two of them, genius!  Thanks to them, I began to teach quadruples, it doesn’t always work out, but I try, since I began to learn these difficult jumps, I won the attention and respect of Orser, I fall a lot, it hurts, but to become a champion I have to. And today at the competitions, I will do two quads in the program, I’m so worried, but the benefit is not only for children, but also for juniors, so Aden will come and I will have at least some support. When I came, Jessica, Aden’s partner, was already there and waited for Aden, he was definitely late and Jessica was angry. <br/></em>
</p><p>”Madi! Where is Aden?”</p><p>”Where hello?”</p><p>”Where is Aden!?”</p><p>“How do I know!? What? Am I a guide dog for him!?”</p><p>”Flanery! I don't care about that! Where is your homy!?”</p><p>”I don’t know!” Madi turned and walked away.</p><p>She went to the locker room and began to change clothes, put on her skates, went out  to the rink, where the coach was waiting for her. </p><p>“Madi, you are late! What’s happened?”</p><p>”Jessica Hart happened! And anyway, I don’t know where is Aden.” </p><p>”Ok, let’s start, at first, warm up, three circles, and then start jumping, with single.”</p><p>And Madi started, she jumped singles, then doubles, then tripled and then the most difficult quads, the girl can do just two, Lutz and Flip, difficult for 13th years old girl, but just 6 girls in the whole world, can do this jumps and Madi is 7th girl, but nobody knows her yet. Madi tried and coach sees it, but how would he like her perseverance, aspiration, Orser never predicts her a great future in big sport, he wanted to believe that she would grow up and be like his champions, because Yuzuru and Medvedeva did not initially express any special talents, what they achieved was all their ability to work and desire for victories, what Madi had. In principle, today's training was not bad, the quads did not work very well, but the coach explained this by her age, and it is too early to jump. </p><p>”That’s it, good job, kid, your practice for today over, have a rest and I will waiting for you in the evening.” Madi shook her head tiredly and watched the coach leave, it seems to him at all indifferent to her. After changing clothes, in the lobby she met Aden and Jessica, Hart chastised him for being late, it was so funny, they argued like husband and wife, Aden noticed her and ran to hug her.</p><p>”Happy Birthday, lil sis! I see you in good mood, finally.” </p><p>“Thanks Ad, Have you been scolded? Why are you late at all?”</p><p>”Oh yeah, it’s a very long story, have you time, can you waiting for me? And I will tel you all, I think you will be happy.”</p><p>”Yes, I can, I still have nothing to do until the evening.” </p><p>”Ok, I will be here in an hour and a half.”</p><p>Aden also trained before the competition, having come back to Madi they went to the local cafeteria and talked. </p><p>”So, I was delayed because Miss Johnson, as always, announced “very” important news, celebrities from different countries will come to us today and will tell something, in general the theory of success…”</p><p>”WOW, I’m so exited… Especially before the competition...” </p><p>“Yeah, so we must be in orphanage in half an hour… Cool, yes?”</p><p>”Damn, Aden, and you could say before!  Come on!” They started to run, how good that the orphanage was not far. </p><hr/><p>“… <em>Dear passengers, the plane will arrive at the Toronto airport in 20 minutes, we are going to land”</em></p><p>Lexa, Clarke and their friends flew in business class, so they could sleep the whole flight, which Clark did, her wife never slept on airplanes, because she did not like. </p><p>”Clarke, honey, wake up, it’s time…” The blonde sweet yawned rolled over on the other side. </p><p>“I don’t know anything, we have not landed…” She whispered sleepily. </p><p>”Already arrived? Bellamy leave me alone…” At the other end of the hall, Echo sounded. </p><p>“Oh, your beloved friend, already wake up, your turn.” </p><p>”Who? Echo isn’t my beloved friend… God forbid… I kill you Lexa, you interrupted my whole dream…”</p><p>”I love you too, Griffin, do you remember what you promised me?” Lexa playfully watched at her wife. </p><p>”Yeah… At least someone will meet us or will we have to look for a hotel and a place for this stupid action?” Clarke didn't quite turn her head to Echo and Bellamy, those only themselves without knowing shook their heads. <br/>Fortunately, they were met at the airport and taken to a hotel where they were accommodated in luxury rooms.</p><p>“Thank you God we are here! How much time do we have for sleep?“ Lexa asked the women, she was administrator. </p><p>”You can sleep until noon, and then I will pick you up and we will go to the orphanage, where the children will be waiting for us.” </p><p>”Ok, that’s fine… Let’s go guys!” Echo was glad to hear that they could sleep another couple of hours. <br/><br/></p><p>When Clark and Lexa were lying in bed, the blonde still kept her promise, Woods thought about something and obviously these were not pleasant memories. </p><p>”Hey babe, what’s wrong? You are upset?” Clarke asked worriedly. </p><p>“No, I just remember, my childhood, before I was adopted by Indra…”</p><p>”Lexa…” The blonde put her hand on her lover's bare shoulder. </p><p>”Partly I understand these children, they are deprived of love and attention, they are like little wolf cubs, understand?” Clarke shook her head and did not want to interrupt her wife, very rarely Lexa spoke so frankly about something, the topic of her childhood was generally closed. </p><p>”And I would like, if we are still considering an alternative adoption, to take the child from the orphanage... We don’t have more time, maybe take a shower and go downstairs, that nobody waiting for us?” Lexa’s wife was agree with her. <br/>After all they went to orphan kids. </p><hr/><p>Choking, Aden and Madi fled on time, just as they entered the building, the stars drove up in their cars, there were many of them, actors, singers, athletes and even comedians. </p><p>”Oh my Gosh! Aden, pinch me, it's Evgeni Plushenko!” When Madi saw her idol, she nearly fainted, Aden himself stood bewitched. </p><p>”Look! Clarke Griffin and Alexandria Woods from USA, David Barlow from Australia… It’s Jim Carey?”</p><p>”Of all the people you listed, I know only Barlow… Let’s go, Miss Johnson looking forward to meeting with us…” Madi sarcastically threw a friend.</p><p>They went upstairs, where will be meeting, the children were divided into groups and a celebrity will come to each, Aden and Madi were different, although they hoped to be together. Soon the meeting began, Madi was not very interesting, but when Plushenko went to her class with her idol, the girl was in seventh heaven, with him was Clarke and Lexa. They were a good team, at first Evgeni gave the floor to women, Madi hardly listened to them, but when Plushenko spoke, she listened to every word, followed every gesture, so faithfully and enthusiastically, it amused Lexa and Clarke, they remembered this child. </p><p>”So guys, maybe you have a questions?” Evgeni wanted to communicated with kids. </p><p>“I have, for Miss Griffin, it was difficult to go through the first castings, were you very worried?” One girl decided.</p><p>“To be honest I don’t remember, I was 11, a child, my mo... There were people who helped me.” Mentally she scolded herself for the reservation. </p><p>“More questions will be?” Madi really wanted to ask a billion questions to Evgeni, but she was embarrassed if they would suddenly laugh or something, other children were not shy and asked, there were really a lot of questions, by the end Madi still decided to ask a question to her idol, but it was to late and she couldn’t, upset after meeting, Madi ran away with tears. Lexa noticed that and ran after her, than surprised her wife. </p><p>”Babe, where are you going? Something happened?”</p><p>”This girl, remember? I don’t know why, but she cried… Maybe she upset, because she couldn’t ask the question? I will try to find her…” Lexa didn’t know why, but this girl somehow hooked her, she did not go out of her head and Clarke had the same thing…</p><p>”I’m with you…” </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>The conditions remain the same). Comment or like and I continue, further more and more interesting 🥰🤟🏻</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Do you want to have a family?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Clarke and Lexa walked around the building in search of the girl who did not leave their minds, finally they decided to split up for the effectiveness of the search. The blonde in the second round went around the second building and accidentally heard a quiet cry in the restroom, very carefully she entered and noticed the child on the floor in one of the cabs, Madi sat at the floor and clasped her hands and head down on her knees, cried. </p><p>“Hey… What’s wrong, kid?” Clarke tried to calm down the girl. </p><p>“What are you doing here? You should have left half an hour ago…” Madi raised her head to the blonde and Clarke noticed this eyes, crystal blue eyes, a little wet long cilia, this is the cutest face ... All the children are beautiful and cute, but this child won the blonde’s heart.</p><p>“We should, but not yet, what is your name?”</p><p>”My name is Madi, I’m sorry if you stayed because of me…”</p><p>”Do not apologize, you were upset that you could not communicate with Evgeni?” Madi nodded to Clarke.</p><p>”<em>Why is this woman helping me?” “</em>Why do you think it is only because of him?”</p><p>”Well, because you almost didn’t listen to my story, but for some reason Plushenko interested you, but if I'm wrong and since I'm already here, you can ask me something.” Clarke smiled sweetly and crouched next to the crying girl. </p><p>”Well, okay, because of Plushenko…” She calmed down a bit and tried to smile. </p><p>“But honestly.”</p><p>“I knew that.” At that moment, Lexa came in, as Clarke wrote her an SMS so that she would come. “May I hang out with you here?” She was completely different from Clarke, the other ... And Madi liked it, so she nodded to Lexa and she sat down opposite. </p><p>”Why are you so interested in me? I’m nobody for you ...” The girl looked at the adults very seriously, but she only made them smile, Lexa has never met a sweeter person than her wife, this child was simply incomparable. So she made the same face like Madi and the girl smiled, Clarke noticed that this smile was very beautiful and kind, she wanted to watch this always.</p><p>”Why are you laughing? It’s not funny…” And women started laugh more, because she remember them one person, their best friend Raven, she always says that, when someone laugh next to her. </p><p>”Because you are funny, how old are you?” Lexa tried to find a common language with Madi, tried to cheer her up so she didn't cry.</p><p>”I’m 12… Oh sorry, 13… Not used to it yet.” </p><p>“So today is your birthday??? And are you silent?“ </p><p>“Happy birthday, Madi, it’s wonderful!” Clarke easily hugged the girl, she understood that this kid doesn’t know about such ordinary  things as hugging. </p><p>”Thank you, but it isn’t necessary… Day like day…” Madi was sad, but she did not give in and just smiled, though it didn’t work out very well. </p><p>”Madi, we just have to give you a present.” </p><p>”No, you don’t have to… I do not deserve…” </p><p>“What are you talking about? I know… Wipe  away the tears and come with me.” Lexa took the girl and wife by the hand. </p><p>”Where to? Miss Woods?”</p><p>”Stop, don’t call me like that, ok? Just Lexa.” When they were there, the brunette smiled sweetly and snapped Madi’s nose. “Mr. Plushenko hasn't left yet?” </p><p>“You are lucky because I was about to.” A beautiful, blue-eyed blond with a broad smile on his face came to meet them, noticing Madi his smile became wider. “My little fun, hello, Why did you run away?  I wanted to talk with you, but your very good friend told me everything about you.” He squatted down to be on par with the spellbound Madi.</p><p>”Oh my Gosh… And you know a lot about me?“  The girl tried to calm down, because her idol stood in front her. </p><p>”Enough, I think a champion will come out of you and I would really like to see you in action!” His smile widened when he saw the embarrassment on Madi's face. “I know that today you have competitions, I want to see you.” </p><p>”I will kill Aden…” Champion laughed when the girl said that.</p><p>“Madi, do you do figure skating?” Clarke was surprised, the girl is so small...</p><p>”Yeah…” She reluctantly admitted, but when Aden came up she added. “And Aden too! Today he is also competing.” </p><p>“Am, yes…” the guy did not deftly smile. </p><p>”It’s cool! What time is the beginning?”</p><p>”At 5 pm, oh damn, we’ve late!” </p><p>”This is not a problem, we can give you a lift and you will be in time.” Lexa offered her help.</p><p>”If it’s not difficult for you... I don’t want to be a burden, if anything I can run.” Madi lowered her eyes to the floor, after which Lexa wanted to help her even more. </p><p>”No problem, so what? Go?” The girl gratefully looked at Clarke and Lexa and they headed for the car, Evgeni was driving his car behind, which made Madi even more nervous, because her idol would look at her today. </p>
<hr/><p>When they were in place Madi ran into the locker room, to change clothes and warm up before the performance, Plushenko watched everything as her coach, prompted, helped, since there was no Orser, he came only to the beginning of the performance, Clarke and Lexa sat at the stands, soon Evgeni himself joined them. Due to the fact that the competitions are for children, there were no people, only parents, coaches and little athletes, after a short program Madi took third place, she was 10 points behind her rivals and was going to recoup today, After all, according to the regulations, she has the most difficult free program in competitions, can she cope with this set of elements? The rest of the coaches thought that even adult skaters couldn’t do this. During training on ice, Madi did not successfully jump and injured her leg, which led to problems in her performance, it was very beautiful program, Josho Groban's music “Per te” - “for you”, The first jump was supposed to be the most difficult quad Lutz, but due to an injury, she simply could not finish, twisting four turns, she fell on the ice and, in my opinion, hit even harder, but quickly got up and did not let anyone notice, only Plushenko understood the whole thing  severity of the fall, the truth surprised him that at 13 and several hours she was able to turn four turns, and so well, it was clearly visible, then was quad Flip, another one of the hardest, she almost managed, but the step out, so this jump was not counted, subsequent elements were performed almost impeccably, but still Madi was not happy, two falls, and since she is a perfectionist, it was difficult for her to admit the fact that she is in third place, after performance, it was clear, that the girl was upset, her competitors were only glad that Madi did not win today, in the locker room, one of the girls, who incidentally took only second place, allowed herself not very flattering statements in her direction.</p><p>“Hey Flanery!” Curly blonde named Sirena put her fingers to her forehead, which indicates a gesture of “loser”. “You're nothing, how could you even be in prizes today? Loser, Flanery!” Everyone who was in the locker room laughed at the girl, it was so humiliating, she wanted to cry, but quickly packing things up she just left. On the way, she met her coach, who was very dissatisfied with her performance, he also decided to express his dissatisfaction. </p><p>“So what was that?” He looked at Madi with a very stern look. </p><p>“What exactly?” This pissed off Orser even more.</p><p>“First jumps…” He tried to calmed down.</p><p>“I just... I didn’t have time to open up...”</p><p>”Stop it! I don't want to hear any excuses! We train them every day, why did you make them this morning, and in the evening wiped the ice with your ass?!” The coach began to raise his voice, everyone could hear it, including Plushenko, who passed by. </p><p>“I tried, though I don’t know, I just...“ She already started to sob. </p><p>”Shut up! That was disgusting! I don’t want to train such a weakling like you anymore! I do not want to see you anymore…” He uttered the last phrase with particular cruelty, then he simply turned around and left.</p><p>Madi remained in her place, the words of the participants did no harm, like the words of the coach... She felt a tear slide down her chin so that no one would notice her in this state, she just ran away somewhere... Clarke and Lexa came to an end, with the words “Shut up!” They looked with a dazed look at Evgeni, who, incidentally, was ready to kill Orser for such communication with the child. </p><p>”I will talk with she…” He quickly ran after the girl and he managed to catch up with her. </p><p>”Madi, stop! I want to talk with you!” </p><p>”About what!? What are you want from me!? All of you!” She was very upset, a real hysteria... Tears, screams... </p><p>“Calm down, kid. You won’t achieve anything with tears…” Evgeni, like a real mentor looked into the girl’s eyes, she cried, but she persistently wiped her eyes with the sleeve of her sweater, finally he was able to calm her. “If you cry like that after each defeat, you will never become a champion, you will never be the first, but I know that you can...” </p><p>“No, I can’t anymore…” </p><p>“Madison Flanery! Get together! What do you mean I can’t? Do you give up after being scolded by a fool coach?” He took her hands and squatted down to see her eyes. “You don't look like the one who gives up, so why now?”</p><p>”Because I’m weakling…” Madi lowered her eyes down. </p><p>”Madi… You are not… I have not seen wimps who could twist the quads… You're incredible on ice, why are you thinking so bad? I was just captivated by your program, and once I want to hear, “<em>The gold medalist, and Olympic champion is representing Canada or I don’t know, Madison Flanery!</em>” Wow, If I don’t die, of course…” Finally he brought a smile to the face of this adorable little skater. </p><p>”I will try…” </p><p>“Yeah! Do you promise me?” The girl nodded her head, almost without crying. “I caught the word! Give me hugs, little champion.” Eugene hugged and took Madi in his arms, lifting her up he was surprised how small and light she is, now he has no doubt, she was born to skate...</p>
<hr/><p>“Clarke, do you understand what happened now?” Lexa couldn’t recover from what she heard.</p><p>“I understand everything... Except for one, what right does this Brian Orser have, so shout at my child!?” The blonde did not notice her reservation and turned to Lexa, who was a little shocked, from her own wife, she was angry, but if she was in that condition, it’s better not to touch her. </p><p>”Honey? What did you mean? My child.” Lexa was very sorry for Madi, she liked her too, and then the brunette remembered the morning conversation with her wife, yes, it was the very child whom she would like to adopt. </p><p>”Lexa, I wanted to tell you…” Clarke started but was interrupted.</p><p>”Shhh…” The wife looked into the blue eyes of the blonde and read everything, the only thing she could say. “I love you… And I agree with any decision you make.” She came closer and eagerly kissed Clarke's lips, she did not give a damn about those around her, slanting looks, she liked this kiss. </p><p>“Just understand that in this short time I was able to love this child and I want this smile that she gave us today to not leave her face.”</p><p>”Clarke… I’ll do everything to make you happy and Madi too...“ </p><p>Plushenko came out to meet them, holding a crying girl, but she already calmed down and just smiled when she saw Clarke and Lexa and they smiled too, seeing this sweet little girl. </p><p>“And here we are.” The champion smiled and lowered Madi to the ground and she immediately fell into Clarke's arms, at first she was embarrassed, but then she even liked such attention to her person, the blonde decided that she should take the first step, then Lexa if necessary will join. </p><p>”Madi… I want to tell you something…” She started hesitantly. </p><p>”What?” </p><p>”I know that we knew each other not so long ago... You are so sweet, dear... And we really love you...”</p><p>”We want to adopt you, Madi.” Seeing that her wife could not find the word, Lexa decided to help her. </p><p>”You… Wh.... What?” At this moment on Madi's face one could read, “Are you serious?  Are you not lying? ". </p><p>”We want you to become part of our family.” Having said this, Clarke almost burst into tears, but restrained herself, but Madi was on the contrary, so Lexa came up and hugged the girl, who was brought to tantrum the third time in a day. </p><p>”Family? You really want adopt me?” </p><p>”Yes, baby, yes… So you agree?” Lexa just stroked the girl on the back and began to calm her. </p><p>”I just…” She went to Clarke and whispered a question in her ear. “Do you really love me? Are you not fooling me?” The blonde just watched on this cute eyes, she was ready to give everything in the world for the sake of those sky-blue eyes, just like hers...</p><p>”Of course… We love you.” Clarke hugged the child and kissed on the head, Lexa also joined the hugs, she fell in love with Madi more and more every minute. </p><p>”So, I'm very happy for you. And if everything goes like this, I would like to become the coach of this girl. The fact that she demonstrated today was enough for me to understand who the future of female figure skating is for, I undertake to make the Olympic champion from Madi.”</p><p>”We cannot decide for her if she wants to…” Clarke looked at the girl.</p><p>”So what is there to think, I don’t understand!? Of course, I agree!” Madi's mood changed every second, this made Woods laugh, she was no longer sad and smiled again just like in the afternoon. </p><p>“Then get better and do not injure your legs anymore, I will come to Los Angeles in a month and I will wait for you in training.” He finally hugged Madi again and left his phone number to Clarke, so that they could contact him after a while.</p><p>At the end of the day, Madi was driving in the back seat of her adoptive mothers car, Lexa was driving, and Clark was sitting on the right, by the way, Aiden and Jessica took first place. </p><p>“Don’t  fall asleep, a little more and arrive.” The blonde turned anxiously back, seeing a tired Madi who already had eyes stuck together, today was a difficult day. “Hey… Just a moment.” Clarke tried to keep the girl awake. “Lexa, how long to go?”</p><p>”Just one traffic light… Damn it, red” She swore quietly and did not hit the steering wheel loudly. “Oh, please, faster…” </p><p>“You can no longer rush…” </p><p>“Madi fell asleep?” </p><p>”Yeah.” Griffin turned to the cute sleeping girl, the only thing that bothered her was that she would have to wake Madi, and in such cases the children are naughty, and not just the children, will wake you during a sweet dream, what would you do?) </p><p>“I'm already stopping by the parking lot, almost in place… And done it.” Lexa first looked at her wife, then turned to Madi and reluctantly began to wake her. “Hey… Kid, wake up, we already here.” The girl sighed in displeasure and opened her eyes, from her look you could see what she was thinking about you at the moment, when she got out of the car, the brunette turned to Clarke. “I have no doubt that Madi is our child…” </p><p>“What do you mean now?” </p><p>”Nothing, I just wanted to said that I love you and already our daughter.” But Lexa wanted said that sleepy Madi looks a lot like Clarke in the morning. </p><p>”Hey, where are you going!?” Madi walked very fast and Clarke didn’t have time. </p><p>”Sleep! I just want to sleep!”</p><p>”And wait for us, where are you flying so Pocohontas!?” <br/>
<br/>
They went into the building of the orphanage, it was a house on three floors, on each floor there were 12 rooms where children of different ages lived, basically everything was divided by age categories, but Madi was not lucky, she had to live with older girls, so how she simply did not have enough space on the ground floor. </p><p>“Madi, who can I talk with about adoption?  Who is boss here?” From the very beginning, Lexa wanted to end this question, because they will soon fly home. </p><p>”Miss Johnson, and what?” </p><p>“Nothing, we just need to talk to her so that tomorrow you will officially become our daughter.” Clarke kissed Madi's cheek. </p><p>”So the last time I sleep here! Will you take me home? Already tomorrow?” The girl was very happy, she was ready to jump with happiness. </p><p>”Yes! Just come on a little quieter, otherwise you’ll do quad jump with your injured leg.”</p><p>”Ok, but…” She lowered her eyes down. “Can you promise me, that you will come back from me, tomorrow…” Although the girl was glad, but still the fear of being deceived and abandoned did not leave her, Clarke and Lexa will have to prove to Madi that they love her and they need her. </p><p>”Listen to me, we already love you and we promise you, that we will come back for you, we need you…” Lexa said this, looking into those clean and innocent eyes, the same as her beloved Clarke, then she just hugged Madi tightly. </p><p>”I need you too… And I also love you…” </p><p>
  <em>This is a very strange day, but it is so beautiful, today it brought me so much that I could not even dream of such… Thank you so much fate, this is the best birthday present for me.</em>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I apologize for delaying so with the sequel, If you are still interested in reading this... To write a sequel?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Home</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Finally, Madi’s most cherished dream has come true, she has a family, Clarke and Lexa were happy spouses, but now they are doubly happy, they have a new meaning in life. But Madi is also faced with trouble and mothers will find out about this at the very last moment.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Clarke and Lexa finally hugged and kissed Madi, the girl entered the room, she was so tired that she just wanted to fall on the pillow and fall asleep, but she still lives in the orphanage, where other laws and rules... As soon as she entered, Madi was surrounded by four people, they had no mood for a friendly conversation, there are lived a girl in the room with Madi, who also engaged in figure skating, therefore, everyone was already aware of today's events and couldn’t miss the opportunity to make fun with Madi. </p><p>“Hello our champion! How was your free program?” This girl seemed to mock Madi, who, incidentally, was the smallest of all. She was scared, Madi knew that when she was so surrounded, that is, they would beat her. </p><p>”What do you want from me? I just… Just… What I did wrong? For what?” Girl had already started to sob. </p><p>”You just… just what? Where is your toy? Baby is afraid to sleep without a little dragon.” Nicole, that was the name of this girl, she was grimacing and joking. </p><p>“You really think, that this women love you? You only know each other one day...” </p><p>“That is none of your business!” Madi pushed the girl hanging over her. “They love me, I know…” After these words, she received a change, Nicole pushed her even harder, Madi fell to the floor, hit her head on the corner of the bed, it hurts, the girl took the place of the blow and wrinkled from pain, but she was not even allowed to get up, the rest came up and began to strike, with legs, hands, they didn’t care that Madi was younger or less, the laws of the orphanage were harsh and ruthless, for all, regardless of age. Madi continued to lie in the same place, clutching her hands to her head stronger, tears, terrible pain from all sides, but she didn’t show anything ... She picked up every tear. In the end, they calmed down, stopped and helped to rise, but not because they felt sorry for the girl, but to push her out of the room. </p><p>“You will sleep in the toilet today!” Nicole kicked out Madi and closed the door. </p><p>It was very difficult, but she got to the toilet, still so that no one could see, because she did not want to complain, the girl did not want to be beaten again. Upon entering, Madi first went to the mirror and began to examine the bruises all over her body, it was unbearably painful. It was here that she could cry so that no one could see her, tears flowed from her eyes, like from a river, elder girls could humiliate her, scoffed, could slap her, but they never act so cruelly. She sat on the windowsill, pressed her knees beneath herself and lowered her head to them, Madi tried to fall asleep as soon as possible in order to stop feeling this aching pain all over her body. The next morning she woke up in the same place, Madi wanted to get up, but did not succeed, it seems she badly injured her leg, which was already injured, pulling herself together, she got up, how much her side hurt, raising her T-shirt, which was a couple of sizes larger than the girl herself, she saw a hematoma. </p><p>”Damn, no one should be allowed to see this…” Leaving the restroom, she nevertheless decided to go into the room, opening the door, she saw that there was nobody, someone was at school, and someone in training, going up to her bed, she saw lying Toothless with his head torn off, it was so insulting, she involuntarily cried, because it was a gift from her best friend. Clarke and Lexa have already signed up for adoption documents and were ready to pick up the girl from this terrible place. The blonde quietly entered the room to Madi and absolutely did not expect to see her crying again.</p><p>“Hey, honey, what’s wrong? Why are you crying? Did someone offend you?“ Clarke came closer and saw the reason for the tears, she squatted down and looked into the girl’s eyes, taking her hands in her. “Madi, hey, stop crying, we will come up with something or buy you a new one, I promise.” </p><p>”No, I don’t want new one, that was a present.” Remembering last night, she began to cry even more and clung to the blonde. </p><p>”Ok, we will fix this one” The woman did not understand why Madi was so upset, but she did not know everything, just hugged the crying child and began to calm the girl. “Shhh, it’s ok, I’m here, stop…” Madi clung tightly to Clarke, yesterday she needed this protection so much, in her mother’s arms Madi gradually calmed down, she was reassured by the fact that today she will finally be taken away and she will not even remember about this place. “Hey, I love you, just know it, I'll always be with you.” Clarke took the girl's face and looked into her eyes. “Love you” She repeated and kissed Madi, the girl wiped away tears with her hand. </p><p>“We go home?” Madi turned to Clarke, the blonde just smiled and took Madi’s hand, they went downstairs to Lexa, who waited for them.</p><p>The brunette smiled broadly, having already seen her daughter. “Hi, sweetheart.” The girl also smiled at her, but this smile was sad and Lexa noticed it. “Madi? Things are good?” The woman squatted down to look into the eyes of the child, she understood well when someone was lying, Madi shook her head and turned away looking at Clarke. </p><p>”Sweetie, let's go pack things? You rise, I will come now.” And Madi went, Lexa tried to understand what happened. </p><p>”What’s wrong?” With sincere misunderstanding, she asked her wife. </p><p>“To be honest, I myself do not fully understand, but I found her sobbing in the room, she cried because of a torn plush dragon, apparently it was her favorite, maybe the only one. Strange, yesterday she was so happy in the evening…” Women thought. </p><p>“I do not like these sharp mood swings, when we get home, we will need to consult a psychologist…” </p><p>”Agree.” The blonde went upstairs and was surprised that Madi had so few clothes, just another pair of pants, a T-shirt, sweater and clothes that were on her. </p><p>”That’s all…” The girl held out a small backpack. </p><p>”What about your figure skating equipment? Skates and something like that?” </p><p>”It all remained on the rink.  I don't want to appear there anymore...” </p><p>Clarke was sympathetic to this and just took Madi's hand and they left the room. “Ok, we have a plane in two hours, let's go home?“ The blonde looked fondly at the girl and they went with Lexa to the airport, and from there home. </p><hr/><p>On the plane, Madi sat near the porthole and carefully watched the take-off that she was flying in business class, the girl did not think, she only thought that she was the first time on the plane, this was her first flight, in the sky as beautiful as in dreams, looking at the clouds weary her and she fell asleep, because the last night was not the most pleasant and comfortable, Madi slept sweetly, girl put her head on Lexa's chest, the brunette hugged Madi, she sweetly snuffled, all the same Lexa did not sleep, and they will fly all day. She could not resist taking a selfie with her daughter, who had already almost completely laid down on her, immediately, like all media person, Lexa posted a photo on Instagram, just signing with a heart and literally in a couple of minutes messages from friends and parents showered. She ignored a lot of messages, didn’t want to explain all this story, they will return home, then they will tell everyone everything, but was the message than Lexa couldn’t ignore, Abby. A message came from WhatsApp from Clarke’s Mom, since she had not yet mastered the direct. </p><p>
  <em>“Where did you get such a sweet baby? How come Canada? Still standing after your visit?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>”With Canada all good, after us… Do you like her?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>”Yes! Who is it?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>”It’s your granddaughter, Abby.” <br/></em>
</p><p>Instantly, Clarke's phone rang and it was her mother, she called on a video call, from which the blonde woke up abruptly and frantically began to look for a phone in her jeans pocket, turning it on quickly so as not to wake the girl. </p><p>”What!?”</p><p>”Yes, mom, what?”</p><p>”I was the first to ask.”</p><p>”About what?”</p><p>”Child, Clarke, that’s true? Lexa didn’t joking?”</p><p>”No, It’s true, surprise!…” The brunette moved to the phone. </p><p>“Can you both speak quietly? Lex, you'll wake her up.”</p><p>”Oh, honey, I’m so happy, what is her name?”</p><p>”Madison, Madi, she was 13, yesterday, and how did you know?”</p><p>”Your wife posted a photo on Instagram.”</p><p>Clarke looked murderously at Lexa, who made an innocent face. </p><p>”Ok mom, will you and Marcus meet us from the airport?”</p><p>”Yes.”</p><p>”We’ll talk there, love you, bye.” Clarke dropped the phone and continued to look sternly at his wife. “I can’t believe you didn’t wait at home…” </p><p>“I couldn’t, look at this photo.” </p><p>”Lexa…” Clarke rolled her eyes</p><p>”Do you want to say bad?  Look at her, it's a little angel.”</p><p>”The picture is excellent, just do you understand what will begin now? Media, they’ll come to the airport to catch us.”</p><p>”We cannot avoid this in any case…”</p><p>”Yes, but I thought that she is not ready for such attention.”</p><p>”Madi in such a family, she already needs to get used to it all the more if she is a future Olympic champion, a sports star in five minutes.”</p><p>”Maybe you are right.” </p><p>”Of course, I’m right, I love you Clarke…”</p><p>”I love you more…” The blonde was smiling.</p><p>”It’s impossible, Griffin” Lexa softly kissed her beloved wife, she just loved the scent of those lips. “I adore you…” Than she looked at Madi and understand that she is such a happy person in this world. “My little love.” Woods kissed Madi’s forehead.</p><p>A few minutes later Madi woke up and was a little embarrassed by the fact that she was almost lying on Lexa. </p><p>”Hi, slept well?” After sleeping, Madi looked very cute and funny, her eyes still closed involuntarily, she really wanted to wake up, but it was difficult.</p><p>“Honey, you can go to the toilet and freshen up.” Clarke suggest and the girl went.</p><p>Completely forgetting about the leg, she took a step and almost fell on the blonde. “What’s wrong? Are you ok?” Clarke and Lexa started to worry.  </p><p>”Yeah, just tripped… I’m injured, you know that, after free program.” Madi tried to convince adults, and she almost did it, but the brunette still doubted. Lame she went to the end of the salon where there was a restroom, the girl freshest up and go back to her place.</p><p>”How are you? Leg hurts a lot?” Lexa wanted to check Madi. “Show… Me...” And brunette accidentally took sweatshirts by the sleeve and the shoulder was flattened, a large bruise appeared on the collarbone. “Madison, what’s that?” The girl just lowered her head down, as if guilty. “Madi? Are you going to answer me?” Lexa looked strict, but was very worried, a tear came from her eye and Clarke decided to end this interrogation.</p><p>”Lexa… Hey, honey look at me, what’s happened?” The blonde was softer, she gently looked into the girl eyes. </p><p>”Do you trust us?” Brunette tried to be like her wife, but still looked strict. </p><p>Madi still stood with her head bowed and was not going to talk. </p><p>“So no…” She let the girl back to her place, Madi sat back and turned to the porthole. </p><p>”Yesterday… It was yesterday…” She again began to remember what happened on the last evening and started cry. </p><p>”What was yesterday? Sweetie?” Clarke went to the girl, hugged and sat next to her, Madi firmly grabbed the blonde by the neck and buried her nose on her shoulder. </p><p>”Who and how many were there?” Lexa also lived in an orphanage and realized what had happened. </p><p>“There were four of them...” </p><p>“Where? What’s happened?” The blonde really didn’t understand about what they spoke, but then she finally did it. “For what? They attacked you in a crowd?” The girl sobbed and shook her head. </p><p>”Why did someone beat you, and we only recognize now? Madi, why didn't you tell us?” </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I hope you guys enjoy this chapter 😉 And I really apologize for the my absence, it was hard months and this quarantine… Hope, you are fine 🤓 And please comment ❤️</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is the first trial part) If you want to continue this story, like and write comments;)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>